Dr. Demon
Dr. Demon is a former Nazi who went into a secret exile before the end of World War II. 19 years later he steps of a plane somewhere in Central Europe, and declares "nossing has changed in der past 19 years! Nossing, except Hitler dead und I am alive!" Dr. Demon thinks he and Hitler would have eventually become rivals as masters of the world, but with Hitler gone, now no one is in his way. Dr. Demon's men remind him there's another would-be master of the world, Shiwan Khan, but Dr. Demon believes his "scientific genius" is superior. He's set up a laboratory to deal with Shiwan Khan and "der Shadow" and declares "Today der laboratory... tomorrow der Earth!". The Shadow sees a helicopter landing on Khan's estate and Dr. Demon disembarks with his men; the Shadow recognizes Dr. Demon as "Hitler's leading scientist". Dr. Demon was supposedly killed by the Russians in 1945, but the Shadow believes this is the same man because "there's no mistaking that sardonic face, that metallic arm, that crippled leg!" The Shadow thinks Dr. Demon is even worse than Shiwan Khan and If Hitler had listened to Dr. Demon, Germany might have won the war! Dr. Demon's men wield cumbersome ray machines which seem to be flamethrowers, except they're able to carve through the solid wall of Khan's estate. Thusly, Dr. Demon blasts into Khan's base and confronts him; Khan recognizes Dr. Demon as the Nazi declares he's "Returned from der dead... to replace you as der Shadow's chief rival!" The Shadow comes up behind Dr. Demon and plants a gun in his back, but, Shiwan Khan throws a switch and drops the Shadow, Dr. Demon & Dr. Demon's men through a trap door "Bless Buddha!" Shiwan Khan cries. The men find themselves in a pit before a giant open flame; Shiwan Khan claims he can kill them all with the flip of a switch. Dr. Demon uses one of his men's weapons to blast an escape from the furnace, but the Shadow uses the blast as a means to disappear in the smoke. Concealed within the smoke, the Shadow knocks out each of Dr. Demon's men, then grabs an atomizer and holds Dr. Demon hostage. When Shiwan Khan comes downstairs with a handful of his men to see if the Shadow & Dr. Demon are dead the Shadow uses the captured atomizer to blast the stairs out from under Khan, dropping him to the floor. However, Dr. Demon suddenly grabs the atomizer and jams it, then bolts out of the room. Shiwan Khan pulls out a gun and orders his men to shoot Dr. Demon and the Shadow to death, but the Shadow attacks Khan's men, then pursues Dr. Demon back to his helicopter. The Shadow determines Dr. Demon will probably blow up the place with some special bomb he's invented! Actually, the bomb has already been planted and Dr. Demon detonates it as he leaves in the helicopter. He claims "I haf left an infernal machine in der house!" The bomb explodes, decimating Khan's stronghold. The Shadow has held on to the helicopter's undercarriage and travels with Dr. Demon back to his castle laboratory in Central Europe. As the Shadow sneaks into Dr. Demon's home base, back at Khan's Berlin estate, he and his men have survived. One of Shiwan Khan's men tries to look on the bright side, noting "The Shadow! He was in the building with you! Did you see him coming out?" Khan didn't see the Shadow exit, so concludes the Shadow died in the blast. Shiwan Khan wants revenge on Dr. Demon and sets out to determine where Dr. Demon's base is; a "sonic trail" directs him to his base in the Black Forest. The Shadow peers inside Dr. Demon's base and sees a small collection of dangerous missile weaponry. However, Dr. Demon's men have realized they have an intruder thanks to the base's "protective screen." They electrify the base walls and the Shadow is stunned by the voltage, causing him to fall from the outside wall. Dr. Demon has his men retrieve the unconscious Shadow, bind and gag him, then orders men armed with atomizers to execute the Shadow. Before the atomizers can fire, Shiwan Khan invades the base, using a car with a cannon mounted on its hood to blast his way in. Shiwan Khan is a little annoyed to see the Shadow is still alive and Dr. Demon declares now his atomizers will kill Khan and the Shadow. Shiwan Khan suggests making a deal with Dr. Demon, but Dr. Demon refuses and his men open fire. At the Shadow's prompting, Khan removes the Shadow's blindfold, enabling him to hypnotize the men firing the atomizers, preventing them from firing their guns. Afraid of being hypnotized, Dr. Demon leaps from the walls of his base, preferring to risk death. Shiwan Khan runs away too, leaving the Shadow alone in the base. What became of Shiwan Khan's men, Dr. Demon's army... no one knows. dr. demon.jpg shadow_4-07.jpg shadow_4-17.jpg Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Nazi Party Members Category:Heer Category:Officers Category:Scientists Category:Characters With Unknown Fates Category:Characters With Unknown Ranks